A Shot At Love With Hermione Granger
by Slytherin-Smartass69
Summary: Hermione Granger is looking for love, on the very first Wizarding reality show. The contestants are all from her past, will they be able to redeem themselves? or is it all a lost cause. DMHG in the end.
1. Prologue

_A/N; Hey guys I know this is very much like a shot at love with tila tequila but that's the point, just with a wizarding spin. Hope y'all like it ____ And Please if you can read it you can take like thirty seconds to review, Flames are not unwelcome but please keep it constructive!_

_~~ Slytherin_Smartass69~~_

_~Prologue- The Game~_

"_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down"_

- Flo Rida

The game simple, win her heart.

Winning, is not so simple. She knows everything, all your mistakes, your triumphs and most certainly all of your conquests. You have no choice but to wear your heart on your sleeve.

12 male contestants, 11 eliminations, 10 individual dates, 16 challenges, 3 teams, One huge house, One big bed and most importantly one Leading Lady looking for love. Unconventional? Maybe. Out of the ordinary, most definitely.

5 former Slytherins, 4 former Gryffindors, 2 former Ravenclaws and 1 former Hufflepuff will battle it out for a chance to win the heart of the former Gryffindor princess.

These twelve will compete for the heart of none other than, Hermione Granger.

The men are suave and charming but in the end only one will be able to claim Hermione as his own.

The Invisible one:

Sexy Italian stud Blaise Zabini, 22, currently works at Hogwarts as the infamous potions master, snatching the job right out from under Professor Slughorn's feet, after he retired. He's deviously good looking and ready to hook his claws right into our innocent little princess.

The Snake:

Former Quidditch captain Marcus Flint, 25, donning his dashing new smile is currently flying with the Chudly Cannons as a world class chaser. With his hideous teeth gone, he's now got the looks not to mention to confidence to make women melt.

The Class Clown:

Irish funny boy Seamus Finnigan, 23, is part of the Weasley Corporation and still loves to take a few jabs at the expense of others, all in good fun of course. With his smashing accent that would make even a strait man melt, will he be able to turn our beauty into nothing more than putty in his very capable hands?

The Geek:

The man who's not so easy on the eyes, his only redeeming quality, his brains. Will Cormac Mclaugin, 24, Former Gryffindor geek, returning with a stocked bank account and a mansion that would put Hogwarts to shame, be able to snag her this time or was his only shot blown back at that Slugclub Christmas party?

The Brains:

Damien Skye, 22, former Ravenclaw, Now a prominent healer at St. Mungoes, was and always will be know for his oversized brains. Will he be able to smart talk his way into her heart, or is this cutie doomed to spend long nights alone in the staff room at St. Mungoes?

The Millionaire:

Brains over Brawns enthusiast Jake Belong, 27, owns his own business in Diagon Alley, and is one of the most vital business men in the entire wizarding world. His dazzling pearly whites and shaggy blonde hair, makes him quite the catch for any woman, but will he be able to catch Hermione's eye?

The Nice Guy:

Kind hearted healer for animals, Keegan Bones, 22, Ex Hufflepuff, has had his eyes on our princess for quite some time now. But will he be her night in shinning amour, or just another git covered in aluminum foil?

The Hero:

The boy who lived a few too many times is back, and intends to win once again. Harry Potter, 22, is currently the head Auror, and is surprisingly still single. He may be the saviour of the wizarding world but can he play the role of prince charming as well?

The Body:

Adrian Pucey, 23, Ex Slytherin and reformed death eater, well known for his modeling for the Firebolt Company, is pretty much god's gift to women, AND HE KNOWS IT!! Will his confidence floor the girl or is his ego just a bit too over inflated?

The Awkward Best Friend:

The boy who lived's right hand man Ron Weasley, 22, is currently unemployed and was just recently fired from his keeper position on the Bulgarian team. His boyish charm had Hermione entranced during her school years, but did he already miss the mark? I mean Cinderella can't wait forever, He better hurry before that clock strikes twelve.

The Spoiled Brat:

Kyle Thomas, 24, the former Slytherin lives comfortably off of his daddy's fortune and is in no need for a job, he's looking for a lucky lady to spend the rest of his life with and hope that Miss Granger might just be her. He plans to pay his way to the prize, after all diamonds are a girl's best friend.

The Sexy Bad Boy:

Slytherin Sex god, King of the snakes, Draco Malfoy, 23, is currently working in the ministry for the department of mysteries. He hopes the princess will forgive him for his pass sins, after all what self respecting girl can turn down the resident bad boy?

The Resident Bookworm:

Hermione, 22, has been working for the ministry of magic since she graduated and is very close to heading her own research grant. Time has done her well, her once bushy hair now lays much flatter down her back in cascading curls, and her form in fit due to many hours of running, her only release.

Will the men be able to convince Hermione to look past what they've done? Or are a few of them just carrying way too much baggage for one girl to handle?


	2. Is It Hot In Here Or Is It Just The Men?

Dread, there was no other word for the way Hermione Granger felt right now except for dread. She was dreading leaving her room dressed up like a Barbie doll, she was dreading meeting a bunch of bachelors from her past and most of all she was regretting the fact that she ever bought a dress that showed off this much cleavage not to mention how much leg was visible through the slit travelling from the floor up to the middle of her thigh.

In mere minutes she would be escorted down into the main foyer were she would get her first look at the many men that would be competing for her hand in marriage over the next 3 months. Honestly she had no idea how she had let her girlfriends, mainly Ginny convince her that this would be a good idea, that she didn't take enough risks and that if she wasn't careful she'd end up alone. She was pretty sure it was the alone part that had really convinced her that it would be a good idea to apply.

She was regretting that decision at the moment. She didn't look like herself, she was much more glammed up than usual and it seemed to be throwing her off. Her usually wild and untameable curls had been restrained into a very elegant updo, and her face was lightly coated with a pressed powder and a hint of blush. The makeup artist's had wanted to go all out but she had simply told them there was no way in hell she would be looking like any other witch out there. Hermione was determined not to let herself become just another vain witch, competition or no competition. The men would just have to accept her for who she was, because she wasn't going to change for any man any time soon.

A knock sounded at the door, which was her cue to put on any finishing touches she may feel necessary and then exit into the hall and wait at the top of the stairs. She tabbed on a touch of red lipstick and slipped on her teardrop diamond earrings and then made her way to the door without a second glance at the mirror.

She stood at the top of the stairs fidgeting with her dress, when her escort appeared. Her escort also was the host of the show, a squib by the name of Jason Adams. He held out his arm and she accepted it and the two began their decent into the foyer when the director gave them their cue.

They stopped on the platform that overlooked the entire foyer, where the stairs divided into two separate cases. Jason made his way down the staircase on the right and Hermione remained leaning against the railing surrounding the platform, just as she was told to do.

This was it; the men were supposed to arrive any minute. They would enter the foyer one at a time, whilst the host announced their name and a small amount of information about the bachelor in question as they took their rightful place on the stairs. The director signalled for Jason to start the Intro to the show.

"Hello to all the witches and wizards out there, my name is Jason Adams and I will be your host, we are glad you took the time to tune into the very first wizarding reality show!" Jason bellowed into his mic and finished with a dazzling smile before continuing

"Tonight we will reveal who you, the wizarding world voted as the bachelorette and who we chose to compete for her hand in marriage. For starters let me give you a little but of information on our bachelorette. She's 5'6" with honey brown hair and amber eyes that you could surely down in, and let me tell you boys' that's the only way to go! Her hobbies include running, reading and spending time with her friends and family. She currently works at the ministry, and has been featured in many copies of the daily prophet, regularly appearing for the many causes she supports such as rights for house elves and all other magical creatures alike. If you haven't guessed it by now, the bachelorette is none other then the worldly renowned Miss Hermione Granger!" With that said he spun to face me and proceeded up the stairs to stand on my left, with the camera's following him closely.

At this point Hermione raised her own mic to her lips. "Hello, as many of you know my name is Hermione Granger and I would like to welcome you to the Rose manor. This is where the contestants and I will be living for the next few months." She recited the lines exactly as she had been told to do and then smiled at the camera.

Luckily Jason didn't miss a beat and launched right back into his lines "Now that you know our bachelorette, I would like to introduce you to our 12 male contestants. Up first is a charming funny boy by the name of Seamus Finnegan."

At this the double doors swung open and in walked Seamus, with the same goofy grin he had sported all through their Hogwarts years. It was very comforting and familiar to Hermione and brought a genuine smile to her face.

"Mr. Finnegan is currently 23 years old and is working for the Weasley Corporation. Next is Italian Stud Blaise Zambini"

In walked a confident young man, who was undeniably good looking and sporting an heir of confidence that was magnectic, very unlike the boy who she had barely known at Hogwarts. He flashed her a seductive smile and took his place on one of the higher stairs to her right.

"Mr. Zambini is currently 22 and is working at Hogwarts as the potions professor. Thirdly we have Damien Skye"

Tall dark and handsome was no where near enough to describe this guy, the only thing more startling then his perfect teeth were his shocking deep blue eyes. He glanced smoulderingly her way and then took his stair.

"Mr. Skye is 22 at the moment and is definitely the brains of all the operations; he currently works as a prominent healer at . Next we have Marcus Flint"

Hermione flinched at the mental image of the poor boys teeth, it really was unfortunate though, he wasn't hard on the eyes besides his teeth. When the doors swung open and a tall muscular figure immerged wearing a large smile, Hermione was positive they had said the wrong name. Upon further inspection she realized it was him though he had finally fixed his teeth.

"Mr. Flint is 25 and is currently flying with the chudley cannons as a world class chaser. Fifthly we have Cormack Mclaugin"

When the doors opened this time it was like Hermione was back in her sixth year at Hogwarts and was on her way to the slug club Christmas party, with Cormack as her date. She visibly shivered, that was one thing she never wanted to re-live, she had only gone with him to make Ron jealous after all.

"Mr. Mclaugin is currently 24 years of age and is an acclaimed self-help author. Next we have brains over brawn enthusiast Jake Belong"

He was certainly new, given the fact that she didn't recognize the name or the man standing before her she figured he must have been close to his sixth year whilst she was in her first year. He was deviously good-looking, and had a vibe of intelligence surrounding him.

"Mr. Belong is a prominent entrepreneur with his own accounting firm in Diagon Alley and is currently 27 years old. Seventhly we have "The Boy Who Refuses To Die" himself! Harry Potter"

In walked the confident man Hermione had grown to love over the years. He still sported the same messy mop of shaggy black hair that you would need a rake to tame, but to Hermione it was all part of the allure.

"Mr. Potter is 22 at the moment and is unsurprisingly the wizarding world's head Auror. Up next we have the widely know model, Adrian Pucey"

The doors swung open to reveal one of the most handsome men Hermione had ever seen. Tall muscular body, tan skin, dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The man basically screamed sexy. He flashed Hermione a dazzling smile before taking his place on the top step to her left.

"Mr. Pucey is 23 and is best known for his modeling for the Firebolt Company and of course his ego. Ninthly we have the awkward best friend, Ronald Weasley"

Tall and lanky were the first words that popped into Hermione's mind when she first saw Ron. He looked the same as always, and she wasn't so sure that he really deserved a spot in this competition. He had already had his chance and missed it.

"Mr. Weasley is 22 and is currently unemployed and living at home." Various snorts of laugher were heard from the other contestants.

"Next we have Mr. Billionaire, in the flesh, Kyle Thomas."

In walked an average looking man of average height, overall that's what he came off as, Average. Nothing special there, but it's always the quiet ones that surprise you.

"Mr. Thomas is currently 24 and lives comfortably off his inheritance and is in no need of a job anytime soon. Next we have the kind hearted man Keegan Bones."

The doors opened to reveal a man of medium height with light brown hair and deep warm brown eyes.

"Mr. Bones is currently 22 and is a healer for animals. And Finally last but not least we have the resident bad boy.." Hermione held her breath in anticipation of hearing the final candidate's name.

"Draco Malfoy"

Hermione felt almost lightheaded after she heard the name uttered. The doors swung open firmly, and in walked an extremely tall and fit man with the palest skin she had seen in ages. With his platinum blonde hair gel free and hanging shaggily in front of the most startlingly sexy silver eyes she had ever seen, he truly was a vision. He looked Hermione in the eyes and gave her the signature Malfoy smirk, but there was definitely something different about it this time. It wasn't cruel and calculating, it was warm and almost affectionate. He walked up that stairs and took the last remaining step, the top one to her right.

"Mr. Malfoy is 23 at the moment and is working in the department of mysteries at the ministry."


End file.
